Jura Neekis vs. Brain
Jura Neekis vs. Brain is a fight fought between Lamia Scale Mage Jura Neekis and Guild Master of the Oración Seis: Brain. Prologue After seeing Brain betray Cobra after their battle, Natsu Dragneel begins to get enraged. Brain tells him that he can make more comrades using the power of Nirvana. Natsu disagrees, calling those kind of comrades, puppets. Brain, impressed by Natsu's strength, then reveals his plan to make him his first puppet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 7-8 Just as Brain begins to drag Natsu, Jura, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia arrive. A battered Happy explains the situation to them, saying that they should save Natsu since he's being taken away. Brain then tells the three his plan to make Natsu a part of a new set of Oración Seis Generals, using the power of Nirvana. Refusing to turn evil, Natsu bites Brain who throws him aside. Due to the effect of his motion sickness, Natsu tells the others to defeat Brain and stop Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 12-14 Brain tells the group that it is impossible to stop Nirvana since it will shortly arrive its first destination, Cait Shelter. Surprised with the news, Jura demands Brain to tell them his purpose to attack the guild. Brain refuses, stating that he need not explain himself to them since he is the judge of light and dark. Enraged, Jura engages in a battle with Brain, determined to find the purpose of his plan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 14-17 Battle Jura points his fingers to Brain and the ground around him crumbles and Brain is blown away. Brain is surprised by Jura's Magic Power as Jura orders him to stand for there will be no rest until he is told of their motives of targeting Cait Shelter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 18-20 Everyone else is amazed by Jura's power. Brain stands up, states he was a little taken aback and that it seems Jura's title as a Wizard Saint is not merely for show. Jura tells him that there are many guilds closer to Nirvana than Cait Shelter but since he chose that certain guild, there is no doubt that there is a hidden motive. Brain states that he has no need to explain such things to those that are about to die. He raises his staff and casts Dark Rondo, sending thick tendrils of Darkness Magic towards Jura. Jura uses Iron Rock Wall to defend himself against that attack. He asks for their motive again but Brain refuses to enlighten them and casts Dark Rondo once more. Jura defends himself with Iron Rock Wall like before and tells him that their battle is futile. Brain suddenly appears behind him, saying he fell for it and casts Dark Capriccio from his staff.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 62Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 2-4 Jura bends the rocks from his Iron Rock Wall to defend against Dark Capriccio. However, since Brain's spell is a penetrating Magic, it smashes straight through Jura's defensive rock. Jura quickly dodges. Brain tells him that he should take back what he said because the battle is not futile. He casts Dark Capriccio once more and Jura defends with Iron Rock Wall. Brain's spell pierces through most of his rocks easily. Jura, thinking fast, manipulates his defensive rocks to bend and redirect Brain's Magic. An irritated Brain declares that he'll finish this and casts Dark Capriccio: Scream. Jura counters with Iron Rock Wall: Continuous Formation, creating multiple walls of rocks forming one after the other. Brain's spell pierces through the walls. Jura, very quick with his Magic, moves the flying pieces of rocks to smash into the surprised Brain, redirecting Dark Capriccio: Scream at the last minute, missing Jura. Large fragments of rocks gather around Brain. Jura casts Supreme King Rock Crush and the rocks indeed crush against Brain inside. Brain falls, defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 5-9 Aftermath Jura demands to know his motives once more. Brain, on the ground, pleads for Midnight to not fall, no matter what, for if he does, "that" person will appear. He passes out without explaining their motives. Gray notices that one of the marks on his face disappear but it didn't seem important. Wendy Marvell and Carla come running to them, Wendy exclaiming that they might be targeting her guild. Gray tells her it's all right now. She is surprised to see Brain defeated and Cobra as well. The others are relieved as they think it's all over. They decide to head to the King's Summit, where Brain claimed he controlled Nirvana from.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 9-11 Meanwhile, Hoteye and Midnight's battle draws to a close, with Midnight the completely undamaged winner. On the King's Summit, the group is confused as they see absolutely no controls there and are grasping for ideas on how to stop Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 12-15 References Navigation Category:Fights